


My bunny

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Side jaeno - Freeform, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark always called donghyuck "my bunny" and donghyuck had always hated it. Till he wasn't hating it that much anymore...





	My bunny

Donghyuck was NOT looking like a bunny. No matter how many times mark said he looks like a bunny or calls him "bunny donghyuck", lee donghyuck DID NOT look like a GOD DAMN BUNNY!!!

"Hyuckkie do you want some carrot? I brang carrot for lunch today so you can eat it"

Even though mark, the new kid in school, the one with fluffy looking messy blonde hair said this in such a sweet tone donghyuck knew he was teasing him. He always did ever since the first day he entered the room. He kept teasing donghyuck about his bunny teeth, about his huge eyes, his tiny nose and his plumb lips.

"Oh my god donghyuckkie your bunny teeth are sooooo adorable. Can i watch you eating a carrot ???" "Woah donghyuckkie's eyes are huger than the apple we ate yesterday." "Hyuckkie's nose is so tiny i thought he lost it when he sneezed to the tissue" "woah hyuckkie did a bee sting your lips??"

Yeah....mark just LOVED teasing donghyuck about EVERYTHING about him. But mostly it was his bunny teeth that he loved talking about.

"No minhyung i don't want any carrot. I am NOT a bunny!"

When the taller one laughed donghyuck wanted to both punch him in the face and kiss his cheek at the same time. He thought about if he could do both. But then he didn't want to do the second thint when mark's laughter turned into a teasing smirk.

"But you are a bunny tho donghyuckkie. Just like doyoung hyung. I guess it's in the genes." Mark said and sighed in a way that can pass as dreamingly but donghyuck knew it wasn't. "I wish i was as cute as you donghyuckkie. But i can never be as adorable as my bunny. What to do??"

"I'm not your bunny!" Donghyuck said, pinkish shade of red was spreading on his chubby cheeks.

Mark wrapped his hand around the shorter boy's shoulders and pulled him into a forceful hug.

"You 'are' my bunny donghyuckkie. My adorable bunny."

The redness got brighter, shining on the beautiful, tan skin.

Donghyuck sighed and wrapped his arms around mark back. 

"I am not a bunny"

"Whatever you say. My cute bunny."

Donghyuck sighed again but kept the warm hug. Mark might've be an annoyingly teasing friend...but his hugs were warm and pretty nice...like himself...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Donghyuckkieeeee, my bunnnyy"

Donghyuck sighed and turned around to look at his best friend who was running to him then crashed on his chest and they both fell down.

Mark, who was on top, looked up at donghyuck, smiling at him sweetly with cute puppy eyes.

"Good morning my cute bunny"

 

"Mark i'm not a bunny. I had been saying this to you for four years now."

Nark frowned and glared at donghyuck angryly. Then pinched him in the arm harshly.

"Ouch what was that for?!"  
"You ARE my bunny!"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes while rubbing his arm to soothe the pain. Why mark kept calling him his bunny really ? They were fourteen years old now. They weren't kids anymore. He should've stop calling him like that already.

"I am a teenager now. So you can't call me like that anymore."

"I am a teenager too. So what? It doesn't change the fact that you are my cute and small bunny." Mark said, squishing donghyuck's cheeks to make his lips pop out to show his cute bunny teeth.

"Stop" donghyuck said and pushed mark's hand away which caused him to falm forward, making their noses bump into each other.

Donghyuck would moan out an "ouch" in pain if mark's face wasn't SO close to his own.

Now the problem wasn't that they were almost kissing at this point cause of how close their lips were. The problem was donghyuck would be pretty okay with it if they really did kiss and it scared him. Who in the world would be okay with kissing their best friend for fluff's sake ??? Only and only lee donghyuck probably.

"Donghyuckkie is blushiiiing"

"S-shut up" donghyuck said and tried to push mark away from his blushing but mark pushed himself down harder and cupped donghyuck's cheeks.

"You are so cute my bunny." Mark said and kissed both cheeks of donghyuck one by one in a sloppy way, which he knew donghyuck hated with it all of his heart, then got up from the ground and pulled donghyuck up by his hand.

"Let's go bunny."

"I am not! A-"

"Bunny. Yes you are hyuckkie."

Donghyuck just sighed, again like the hundredth time that day and let mark drag him to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My bunnnnyyyyyy"

Donghyuck didn't even turn around to look at his best friend for eight years and just kept cuddling with jaemin on the huge couch.

"I can't believe you are cuddling with someone else than me!" Mark said dramatically with hand on his chest which made jeno die cause of laughter.

"That someone else is my dear, sweet nana." Donghyuck said, caressing jaemin's arm who was lying on his chest like a little baby kitty.

Mark wasn't really jealous even though he was looking like it. He knew how close donghyuck and jaemin got while donghyuck was trying to help him get jeno's attention. In the end he really got jeno's attention and the two started dating. But jaemin's fave cuddle buddy was still donghyuck not his boyfriend.

"I should be jealous but to be honest i found them so adorable like this. Don't you think the same ?" Jeno asked to mark with a cute eyesmile.

"Nah. I think only my bunny is adorable."

"I think my nana is more adorable." Jeno said which made jaemin break free from donghyuck's arms to go sit beside his boyfriend and cuddle with him sweetly.

"Oh well okay then. Imma just hug myself then." Donghyuck said and wrapped his own arms around himself jokingly.

Mark laughed and walked to the couch to sit beside him. Then pulled donghyuck closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"You don't have to hug yourself when you have me my bunny"

"Mark."

"Yes i know. I love you too hyuckkie"

Donghyuck could always give a sassy reply to mark's teasings but not when his heart was beating that fast.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Awww you are blushing"

"Mark shut up" donghyuck said, trying to get out of mark's hold but his best friend was too strong to rip his arms off of him.

"God damn when did you became that strong. I used to be the stronger one between us."

"My love for you got me stronger hyuckkie" mark said, rubbing their noses together.

"Shut up. If you talk a bit more i swear to god-"

"What will you do ?"

Donghyuck stopped struggling in mark's arms.

"What ?"

"If i keep talking" mark said, glancing at donghyuck's lips for only a second then focusing on his eyes again "what will you do ?"

"I-i don't know" donghyuck was sweating. The room was so hot. Unnecassaryly hot. The air was smelling like lavendar thanks to jaemin's room spray and donghyuck hated the smell of lavendar. And mark's face was too close...way too close for it to be comfortable. "But i will do it!"

"Will you kiss me ?"

"W-what? Mark what the-"

Mark's teasing smirk turned into a soft smile. His hand cupped donghyuck's face gently, caressing the soft skin tenderly.

"Would my bunny kiss me ?"

"Mark" donghyuck breathed out even though he was breatheless...

"Cause if he would then i will talk more. More and more until he pushes these soft and sweet lips of him on mine."

"Mark..."

Their lips were so close now. Only a few cms...only a few cms...

"Should i talk more ? Or-"

Donghyuck couldn't take it anymore. Mark had teased him enough. For eight years. It was enough. 

So he just held mark by the neck and did what he exactly wanted donghyuck to do. He pushed his soft lips on mark's softer ones to make them meet in a sweet kiss.

They kept kissing and kissing and kissing till donghyuck pushed mark away to breathe and jaemin didn't have any space left in his phone to record them kissing. Mark's lips followed donghyuck's own but he pushed him away softly again.

"Why ?"

"Why what bunny ?"

"Stop calling me a fucking bunny and just say why the fuck you just kissed me."

Mark's laughter made donghyuck want to both punch him in the face and kiss him again. Oh...dejavu...

"You never really noticed ? Really bunny ? I thought you are so so smart."

"What do you mean ? Talk clearer. I swear to god mark-"

Mark suddenly pulled him closer by the neck to take his breathe away. That asshole.

"You didn't notice how much i loved you ? Through all those years. Yoh really didn't notice ? Not even when i called you "my" bunny or when i kept stealing kisses from your cheeks. No ? Really ?"

Donghyuck froze. Feeling thousands and thousands of pieces sitting back into their places in his mind and gasped.

"Oh shit...y-you love me ?"

"I had been loving you for eight years now but thank you for FINALLY noticing hyuckkie."

"Holy shit..."

Mark laughed and caressed donghyuck's cheeks again, eyes on eyes, nose rubbing onto nose.

"Should i take you kissing back as a "yes" or not ?"

"A yes to what ?"

"Yes to be my boyfriend"

Donghyuck choked on his saliva. Hard.

"Your boyfriend ?"

"Hmmm"

Donghyuck would hide his blushing face. If he could. God damn mark and his freaking strong arms!

"Uhm yeah"

"What did you say ? I couldn't hear it hyuckkie sorry"

Donghyuck punched mark on the chest and punched him again when he started laughing.

"Shut up idiot!"

"Awww look at my bunny being so harsh on me" mark said, holsing donghyuck's hands.

"Let me go! And don't you dare to call me a bunny ever again!"

Mark laughed again and kissed donghyuck again.

"You'll always be my bunny. You know why ?"

"Why the fuck?"

"Cause your cute teeth are too cute to ignore."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pushed him away "oh shut up. Shut the hell up."

"You love me"

Mark was teasing him. Again. But this time, just for this one time, donghyuck was going to let him do as he please.

"Yeah i do"

And that surprised expression on mark's face worthed it all. Oh it was his turn now.

"Nothing. Do you want some chocolate. Imma go get some chocolate." donghyuck said, trying to get up but mark pulled him back to his arms.

"I don't want any chocolate. I want you."

"ShUT UP!! OH MY GOD!"

Donghyuck didn't hate mark's smirk for the first time when he pressed their lips together again. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: yes i know doyoung is the bunny of nct but hear me out please. Donghyuck reminds me a bunny sometimes. Especially in one of the newest photos of him. The close up one. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
